Love
by LongLiveNiNoKuni
Summary: *Part of the EOA Ship Appreciation Week on Discord* Aww, Esteban is reminiscing about his life while holding his little baby girl in his arms. It's so cute! Nothing can bring his mood down, nothing!


A/N: Well, today's the final day of the EOA Ship Appreciation Week. Today's theme is "emotion," and there is a LOT of emotion in here. Some good, some bad, all emotional. I'm just surprised I was able to finish it on time. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based, fanfiction. Elena of Avalor is owned by the Walt Disney Corporation and Craig Gerber. Luciana is my OC, so she belongs to me. Please support the official release.

* * *

"**Love"**

How? How is this tiny thing in Estéban's arms so...so adorable?

It was an hour since Naomi gave birth to her and Estéban's daughter Luciana, and Estéban still can't believe this is happening. _He's_ a father. He never thought he'd ever get to experience this feeling, just meeting someone you helped create then instantly fall in love with them. He gave up hope when Shuriki invaded, then basically made him her personal plaything.

By the time she was gone, he was too old.

Then somehow, he fell in love with someone much younger than him, but she fell in love with him as well. Then Mateo found a potion that could stop the aging process and the antidote for when Naomi is his age. And then he and Naomi got married and had the crazy notion to have kids.

Now, Estéban is holding his beautiful daughter after nine months of teasing, arguments, pregnancy symptoms, and reassuring moments. Both parents had doubts about being good parents. But all of that is over, and Estéban's doubts were gone the moment he held his little girl. How is it that it took time for him to love his wife and his youngest cousin when she was born, yet he instantly fell in love with this little bundle in his arms? He has no answer.

"Welcome to the world, Luciana." He whispered. His wife is currently asleep from giving birth, and Luciana is asleep because she's a baby. He gently nuzzles his face against hers. "You've been born into a wonderful family that will love you, no matter what."

"Oh, are you sure about that, _Estéban?_" Estéban froze. No, no, it can't be.

He shakily rose his head, only to be face-to-face with Shuriki. "Shuriki…" He whispered.

Shuriki smirked. "Well, it looks like you've built up quite the life Estéban. You even have your own little family. It's a shame that it's all based on a lie."

Estéban held his daughter close to his chest. "What are you talking about? I've told my family _everything _I did forty-six years ago. My conscience is clear!"

But Shuriki only chuckled. "Oh Estéban, I think you know what I mean." In the next moment, she's standing in front of him, staring at him with an all-too-familiar look.

Estéban grew fearful and tried to back away, but Shuriki was faster. She grabbed his daughter away from him. "NO!" He yelled.

Luciana is crying from being woken up. Shuriki looks at her with disgust. "Before we go back to our _activities_, let's get rid of this baggage."

The next moment, Luciana's crying went silent.

Estéban sat frozen. He just watched his daughter get murdered.

Shuriki then shifted her eyes to Naomi, but before Estéban could even move an inch, Shuriki already strikes. Black lightning shoots out from her hand and strikes Naomi's sleeping form. Her screams were quick, but they were loud.

"NAOMI!" Estéban moved to her side to try to shake her awake. But she never did.

Estéban was beginning to hyperventilate. His wife and child are dead. What can he do? Elena, he can get Elena to take her down-

"Ah, and with that, the last two members of your family are _dead_." Shuriki says.

Estéban froze. What? He looks towards Shuriki and realizes that her whole dress is covered in blood. Whose blood? It's too much to just be his daughter's. Then, that means…

Shuriki smirks as she sees Estéban's tears. "Well now, look who finally realized that he's alone." Then she moves over to him, grabs his chin, and turns his face towards hers. "Except, for me, of course."

Estéban's eyes widened at that. No, no no no no no no! Not again, not again, not AGAIN!

Estéban screams as he tries to push Shuriki away, but she overpowers him and pulls him onto the bed. She smirks at Estéban's terror-filled face. "Let's have some _fun,_ shall we?" Estéban only screams.

* * *

"ESTÉBAN, WAKE UP!" Someone screamed. Then Estéban suddenly felt cold and wet. His eyes opened to see Naomi, sitting over him with a bucket, _alive. _She puts down the bucket when she sees Estéban awake. "Geeze, you scared me for a second there. What kind of nightmare had to give you a reaction like-OOF!" She was cut off as Estéban sat up and hugged Naomi tightly as he _cried_.

"I thought you _died_." He sobbed.

Naomi slowly relaxed as she hugged him back. "How?" Estéban only cried harder. Whatever killed her in his dream must be scary if it gives a reaction like...oooooh. "Was it Shuriki?" Her only response was him tightening his hug and crying.

Naomi rubbed his back. "It's okay; she's gone now. She's gone. She can't hurt you anymore. Elena got rid of her in Nueva Vista three years ago, remember? She's _gone_." Estéban continues to cry.

Naomi has no idea what to do, then came another cry, and she had to smile at that. "Our daughter's awake." She said.

Estéban tensed up a bit before looking over to the little bassinet next to the bed. And lo and behold, his little girl was in there alive and crying. He carefully moved out of Naomi's straddle to get out of bed and pick up Luciana, returning to the bed soon after. "No, no, don't cry. Daddy's sorry he woke you." He said calmly. He still had tears on his face, but he seems to have calmed a little.

Naomi rested her head on his shoulder as she caressed her daughter's cheek. She then turned to Estéban and kissed his cheek. "We're fine. We're alive. Shuriki is _dead_. You don't have to worry about her anymore. She can't hurt you."

Estéban took a deep breath as he tries to calm Luciana down, finally being able to when he let her grab his finger. "I know. I have no idea where that nightmare came from."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Estéban's silence for a few moments before he spoke. "I was dreaming about Luciana's birth, which was just a few hours ago. I was feeling happy holding her in my arms, reliving memories of us getting together-"

"You hogging our daughter to yourself?" Naomi interjected with a smirk.

Estéban gave a small chuckle. "Of course." Then his face fell. "But then, Shuriki came in. She took Luciana out of my hands, and she-" He cuts himself off, not wanting to say the rest of the sentence.

Naomi hugs him. "What happens after?"

"Then, she...kills you. While you slept." He feels her tighten her hug. "After that, she said that I was alone. But I didn't think that, the rest of our family surely must've been alive. But then I noticed the blood on her dress. There was too much." He takes a deep breath and swallows.

"Take your time; you don't have to rush. We can even end here if you want." Naomi starts rubbing his back.

Estéban starts shaking; he does want to stop here. Then he looks down at his daughter's face to see her looking right at him. Those innocent blue eyes are looking right at him. She lifted her hand that isn't holding his finger as close to his face as she could, then babbles incoherently.

Estéban's tears start falling again, but he's smiling. He kisses the hand holding his finger, and she giggles happily. "_Mija_."

Estéban frees his finger from Luciana's grasp and cups her cheek. "Shuriki wanted to use me. _Again_." He rubs his thumb gently on her cheek.

Naomi looks at him. "Did anything happen?"

Estéban shook his head. "No, that's when you woke me up." Estéban then kisses Luciana's forehead.

Naomi nods. "Are you okay?"

Estéban stood up and placed Luciana back in her bassinet. Then he returned to bed and kissed Naomi deeply. It's a few minutes before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you, for everything. I have no idea what I'd do if I lost you or Luciana."

Naomi gently pushes him down into bed. "Well, good thing that won't be for a _long _time." Then she pulls up the covers and settles next to him. "You never answered me: are you okay?"

Estéban turned to the side facing her and hugged her. "Yeah, I'm okay now." He rests his forehead against hers again.

Naomi smiles. "Good. But, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Estéban smirks. "Well, it was a scary dream," he starts moving his hand down. "can you help me get back to sleep?"

Naomi grabs the moving hand. "Nice try, you're gonna have to wait until Luci's around six months before you even _try_ to make me have another."

Estéban chuckles and pulls her close. "Fair enough. This'll do just fine."

And for the rest of the night, the two of them slept peacefully without incident.

In the morning, however, the two were awoken by a _very_ hungry daughter.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

A/N: And with that, the shipping week has officially ended. *falls over dead* Hope you enjoyed, and try not to get killed. ;)


End file.
